


Home

by daydream15



Series: Soft Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream15/pseuds/daydream15
Summary: Taeyong is afraid his sexuality might ruin yet another relationship.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my friend who keeps betaing my stories, i love you the most ♥
> 
> i just wanted more ace representation, hope you like it ^^'
> 
> p.s. i'm bad at giving titles i'm sorry

Ten was waken up by a noise he couldn't place. When he turned around in his bed to find an empty spot next to him, and saw the lights are on in the bathroom, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. He got up to check if everything was alright, which he assumed wasn't.  
  
He opened the door to find his boyfriend sobbing on the floor. He was leaning on the toilet, head in his hands, completely red, practically choking on his tears, legs bent towards him. Immediately, Ten switched to protective mode, running up to Taeyong, but unsure of where to hold him, not knowing the reason for his tears. "Hey, hey, babe, what's wrong? Tell me please, are you hurt? What should I do? Taeyong?", Ten's mind was working out a million scenarios of what could have happened per second.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry", Taeyong manages to choke out. Ten, figuring out his pain isn't physical, approached Taeyong, pulling him into a hug. He patted his hair with one hand, the other drawing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay baby, you can tell me. Whatever it is, you know? You can tell me anything, that's why I'm here. When you're ready, of course." His mind was still buzzing with thoughts, causing him to speak more than necessary, but who could blame him when his boyfriend was crying uncontrollably in front of him.  
  
After about ten minutes, Taeyong's cries turned into soft sobs and he backs off to look at Ten.  
"What were you sorry for?" Ten asks, mentally punching himself for not having a brain to mouth filter.  
  
Taeyong takes a deep, shaky breath before answering "I'm sorry for turning you down earlier. I know you invited me for that so I'm sorry for ruining your night.", he stops to take another breath, but before he could say anything, Ten interrupts with "Taeyong, you don't have to have sex with me if you're not feeling like it. Your body is your own and it's good you said no because I could have hurt you."  
  
He watches as tears build up in Taeyong's eyes once again and he bursts, shaking all on his own and, this time, bawling. Even when he's like this, 'ugly' crying, veins on his forehead showing, face heated up, Ten can't help but think he's beautiful. Taeyong's always been mesmerizing, but there's just something about his vulnerability that's even more captivating to Ten. His honesty makes it seem beautiful.  
  
Ten hugs him again, hoping to help him calm down, and eventually he does. Taeyong swallows hard before looking Ten straight in the eye, as he asks in a whisper "Is that really what you think?"  
  
The question is simple, but it holds such weight and Ten hates himself for not understanding why. He decides to answer with a simple yes, which was his honest answer anyway, and wait for this conversation to progress.  
  
"C-Can I tell you something?" Taeyong says in a shy manner, looking away while he's fiddling with his shirt.  
  
Ten wants to say a lot of things about how Taeyong can always tell him everything, but he settles for another one word answer as he doesn't want to scare him away from the topic.  
  
"I... I think I'm asexual." He says. He looks at Ten for a reaction, and when he doesn't get one, he continues "I just never felt what people call sexual attraction, b-but everyone thinks I'm kinky because I make sexual jokes often a-and I've been forced into sex by previous partners but I never liked it and I wanted to r-run away and k-kill myself after because I f-felt wrong for not pleasing them and for feeling repulsed by the whole act a-and", he doesn't get to continue as he bursts into tears once again.  
  
Ten's mind finally managed to process all the information presented to him, as he cups Taeyong's cheeks and places a soft kiss on his nose. This seems to calm him down for a bit and Ten takes his chance and starts talking.  
  
"I'm so _so_ glad you told me this. I'm also very glad all of your ex-es are your ex-es because none of them deserve you. You shouldn't feel obliged to please your partner because they obviously don't care about you if they're forcing you into it. They're just selfish."  
  
He kisses Taeyong on the forehead when he notices the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Taeyong, and nothing can change that, least of all your sexuality. I won't force you into anything, I can handle myself. I just want you to be happy, okay? I want you to feel safe. Fuck if you don't feel safe in a relationship, what kind of relationship is it then?!" Ten is mad. He's angry with all those people who hurt Taeyong, who didn't care about him, who made him hate himself. He doesn't want to be like them, he doesn't care. He's going to be there for Taeyong and make him feel loved and happy because it's all he deserves, and however this thing they have ends, at least Taeyong will have happy memories of a good relationship where he felt comfortable.  
  
Taeyong doesn't say anything, he just hugs Ten, burying his face in the latter's chest, silently sobbing. A few I love you's and thank you's were muttered, but were muffled by the younger's body. They didn't go unnoticed, though, as Ten replied to every one of them. He wants to tell Taeyong about all the things he loves about him, to whisper about how perfect he is into his ear, but he doesn't. Intead he hugs him back, pecking his head every once in a while until the older calms down.  
  
"Shall we go back to bed?" Ten asks when he notices Taeyong's breathing evened out. The older boy only nods, letting himself be pulled up by his boyfriend. Ten leads him to his bedroom, hoding his hand, while the other rests around his hip.  
  
Once they settle in, finding a comfortable position for both of them, Taeyong whispers "Thank you." once again. Ten only kisses the part of him he can reach. He says he loves him one last time before dozing off, happy about his plan to make Taeyong feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, if you liked it feel free to leave kudos and comments, thanks a lot, love you ♥


End file.
